Perfect 1st Date one shot sequel to trapped inside
by chessneyDAWN
Summary: 3 weeks after the storm Katie and James let Kendall in on the blooming relationship. finally finding out why they were acting so weird he is weary at first but then decides that he trusts them. Now all that is left for the two is their perfect 1st date.


**3 weeks after the storm Katie and James let Kendall in on the blooming relationship. finally finding out why they were acting so weird he is weary at first but then decides that he trusts them. Now all that is left for the two is their perfect 1st date.**

**~Katie's POV~**

Its been three weeks since I told James I love him and he told me he loved me. We have kind of been keeping it quiet for awhile and have been waiting for the right moment to tell Kendall that we were together. So far the only ones who know are my mom and Logan and that is only because they came home after the roads where reopened and caught us kissing. We told them what had happen and my mom was happy for me but Logan was a little worried about what Kendall might think about it. We assured them that we would tell them when we were ready but they knew that would be awhile.

I was lying in my bed thinking about the first kiss and was wishing he was here now. Like a mind reader there was a knock on my door. I hopped out of bed and opened the door, "Miss me yet," he said leaning in to kiss me.

I kissed him softly and then smiled. "Well Kendall is gone out with Jo again Logan went to the museum Carlos went grocery shopping with your mom so we're all alone here again," he said with a wink kissing me again.

I smiled and got an idea I deepened the kiss and pulled him into my room. When I felt my legs hit the side of the bed I sat down he was leaning over me still kissing me. I laid back and he was on top of me his hands where at my sides and he was pulling my shirt up. I rolled over and pulled away looking at him my shirt was half way up and I pulled it down, "Sorry I have to pee," I winked and jumped off the bed heading to the bathroom.

**~James' POV~**

I sat there wondering what exactly had just happened. I watched her as she walked away and tried to figure out what was next. I heard the front door open then shut hard. I ran out to see what it was and saw that it was Kendall. "Hey what's up with you?" I asked a little confused.

"Jo had to go to the studio again and do another kissing scene with Jett, gosh I still am not comfortable with that…" Kendall said looking up at me with a questioning look on his face, "Hey why where you in Katie's room?" he asked seeing the worried look on my face as I hurried for a response.

"Umm. I was seeing if she wanted to go to the pool or something since we were the only ones here," I said coolly.

He seamed to buy this and nodded his head, "Cool I'll join you guys," he said as he stood up and walked down the hall to our room.

"Hey, when did Kendall get here?" Katie asked when she walked into the living room.

"A few minutes ago and were going to the pool, do you wanna come with us," I asked a hopeful smile on my face.

"Sure, but only to keep an eye on you around those girls," she said taking a step closer to me and kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back but then I heard the faint click of a door opening and I pushed her away. She looked hurt at first but then when she heard Kendall's voice pour in from the hall she looked relieved.

"Hey are you guys going to the pool or not," he said glancing at how close we were to each other.

We both took a step back and at the same time say, "Umm… Yeah."

He looked at both of us again and shook his head, "well hurry before all the chairs are taken."

"Um… yea ill be right back," I said heading to my room.

**~Katie's POV~**

I looked at Kendall and remembered something, "Hey why don't you go down to the pool already we'll catch up with you when were done changing."

Kendall looked at me suspiciously and the shrugged it off, "Ok… ill save you guys some chairs."

"Ok… Thanks," I called over my shoulder. I walked into my room but didn't start to change till I heard the front door shut. I changed quickly and when I walked out to the living room James was sitting at the table.

"Hey," I said walking over to him and sitting on his lap, "What's wrong?"

"Do you know how close that was he could of caught us."

"I know but he didn't all we have to do is be a little more careful when there is some one else around," I said shrugging it off.

"I think its time we tell Kendall about us," James said looking my right in the eyes.

"Ok I'll tell him when we get back from the pool or something," I said giving him a hug. I wouldn't let him see how nervous I was about it but I couldn't lie I was slightly terrified.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Thank you," he said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"We better get down to the pool Kendall is waiting," I said standing up and taking his hand. We walked down to the pool and when we were standing at the entrance to the pool when Kendall looked over and waved at us I went to wave back and realized I was still holding James' hand I let go quickly and waved running over to where Kendall was and taking a seat. Kendall was in the middle of two empty sun loungers so I wouldn't be able to sit next to James but that was fine because I wasn't sure how that would help with the Kendall situation. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. I heard James walk up and say that he was going to get in the pool. I opened one eye making sure Kendall couldn't see and watched as he took his shirt off and ran to the pool diving into the deep end.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Hey Katie?" Kendall asked in a sheepish voice.

I opened my eyes and look at my brother, "Yeah?"

"Um… can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what is it."

"I don't know how to say this with out it sounding kind of weird but… um… what's going on with you and James?"

I looked at my brother and was wondering if I should just tell him. I sighed and looked him in the eyes and said it, "Well… we have been together for the past three weeks," I took in his face the changing emotions anger, worry, anger, and then acceptance with a hint of annoyance.

"Three weeks?" he asked obviously trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner I wanted to but we were scared of what you might think I'm so sorry."

"Katie its ok I just have a few questions."

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

"Well um… you guys aren't um… you know-" he couldn't finish his sentence. But I understood where he was going with it.

"No I promise you its nothing like that, I really care for him," I said smiling at him as he got out of the pool, "I think I might even love him," I said looking over at Kendall. He gave me a smile and I could see that he understood and was happy for me. James came walking up to his chair and grabbed his towel. I stood up walked over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. He kissed back and then realized that Kendall was sitting right there.

~James' POV~

I watched Katie as she stood from her chair and came over to me. She leaned up and I kissed her it was a light kiss and when she pulled away I realized that Kendall was sitting right there. He had just seen everything. My eyes widened and Kendall looked at me he didn't seem mad or angry.

"James calm down she told me everything," Kendall said with a laugh.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "wait so your ok with it?"

"Yes, but I do want to speak with you," Kendall said as he stood and walked in the direction of the lobby. I waited a little scared and Katie took my hand. Giving it a little squeeze and walking forward. I followed and was lead all the way to the apartment. We were in the living room and Kendall looked at Katie, "Can I speak with him alone please?"

"Fine but please don't hurt him," Katie said with a little smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked to her room. I turned and looked at Kendall waiting for him to say something.

"James do you love my sister?"

"Yes I do with all of my heart."

"Good but I have one more question."

"What is it?" I asked preparing myself for the question that I knew was coming up.

"Well Katie already told me that you guys haven't done anything but I want to know is that you wont ever try to pressure her into any thing and I also want to know that I can trust you two."

"Ok well for one that wasn't a question," I said laughing a little then got serious, "and for two I swear to you that that will never happen I would never pressure her into something like that and you can trust us I can promise you that."

He took in the look on my face and smiled, "Good, but if you hurt her then I will hurt you," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Love you two, Kendall," I said over my shoulder as I walked to Katie's room to talk to her.

~Katie's POV~

I was leaning against the door trying to figure out what they were talking about. I didn't hear any yelling or fighting so that should be a good thing. Suddenly I heard nothing not even mumbling then there was a knock on the door. I ran and jumped onto my bed, "Come in," I said casually.

James walked in and smiled shutting the door behind him, "You know your bed makes a lot of noise when you jump on it right," he said laughing.

"What ever," I said rolling my eyes, "So what did you guys talk about?"

"What you mean that you couldn't hear with your ear pressed up to your door?" James said with a smile as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"No actually I couldn't so tell me."

"Ok fine, he just wanted to make sure that I really did love you which I do and that I wouldn't pressure you into anything."

"alright so he is cool with everything."

"Yeah," he said calmly.

"Great," I said moving closer to kiss him. I kissed him deeply and he kissed back with just as much fierceness. I pulled away quickly realizing something, "We never had our first date!" I said excitedly.

"Your right we didn't."

"And now we can because Kendall knows."

"That is true, ok then I how about this week end," he said with a big smile on his face, "Katie knight will you go out with me on Saturday?"

"Yes I will," I said laughing a little hugging him.

"Great I promise this will be the perfect first date," he said giving me a kiss. "Now I have to go plan our date," he said jumping off of my bed and running out the door. I laughed at how much he seamed to enjoy the idea of planning the perfect date.

It was Thursday when I told Kendall about James and I. James wouldn't tell me any thing about the date not where we were going or what we were doing. He told me every time I asked that it was a surprise and I would just have to wait. It is finally Saturday and it is around ten when I woke up. I headed to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. I saw James at the counter making himself a bowl of cereal, "Morning," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, do you want some cereal?" he asked as I went to the fridge to get the milk.

"Yeah, thanks," he poured the cereal and I poured milk in both our bowls and put it back. We sat at the table and Carlos came in. with out looking at us he got his cereal and then sat at the far end of the table. "Carlos are you going to be mad at us forever we would of told you but we were worried that you might accidentally tell Kendall."

Nothing he was still giving me the silent treatment. I knew he wasn't really mad he was just being play mad but even then he could go a long time. "If you stop being mad I'll buy you a giant box of corndogs," James said and Carlos immediately started to smile.

"I will also buy you a big box of fish sticks if you stop being mad at me too," I said and he jumped out of his seat.

He ran up to both of us giving us a big hug, "I'm happy for you guys, and ill be expecting the food tomorrow," he said letting go and walking back to his cereal. We exchanged a look and laughed at how easy it was to win him over. Logan came in and then Kendall after him. we all ate our food and then Kendall chimed in, "so what are we doing today?"

"Well I had planed on taking your sister to the mall so she could get a new outfit for our date tonight," James said giving me a smile.

"Ok so then Carlos, Logan what about you guy's?" Kendall asked hopeful.

"We got tickets to go mini golfing, wanna join us?" Logan said with a smile on his face.

"Sure sounds fun when are we leaving?"

"in about an hour," Carlos said shoveling more cereal in his mouth.

"Cool I'm going to go watch some TV," Kendall said pouring his left over milk down the drain and putting water in his bowl.

"Me too," said Logan as he did the same.

"Same," Carlos chimed shoving the last bite in his mouth and then rinsing his bowl.

"So when are we going to the mall?" I asked looking at James.

"Hmm… thirty minutes," he said getting up to rinse his bowl.

"OK sounds good," I said standing and giving him a peck on the lips. He walked to his room to change and get ready. I walked over to the sink and wash the bowls from this morning. When I finished I walked to my room and looked through my closet, I found a pair of jean Hollister shorts and a blue "V" neck shirt. I took a look in the mirror and then threw my hair into a pony tail.

"Ready?" James asked leaning against my door frame.

"Yeah lets go," I said grabbing my purse and walking to my door taking his hand.

"Be back in an hour," James called over his shoulder to the guys on the couch.

"Doubt that have you seen the way she shops!" Kendall called jokingly. I rolled my eyes to myself and let out a light laugh. We got to the parking lot and climbed into James' car. When we got to the mall he came around to my side and opened my door. He took my hand and lead me in through the front entrance of the mall. I was expecting to see a swarm of reporters but there actually weren't any out here.

"So where to first?" James asked smiling.

I thought about that for a little, "How about Hollister?"

"Sounds great," James said as we walked in the direction of the stores.

When we got in I started to look around and then realized that if I didn't know what we where doing then I wouldn't know what to wear. "How am I supposed to know what to get if I don't know what we're doing tonight?" I looked at him with a little smile hoping he would finally tell me.

"Nice try but I'm not telling you, and as far as the out fit goes that's why I'm here so I can help you get something that is appropriate for the Date," he said with a smirk on his face. I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes and he laughed, "Not going to work, but nice try," he said giving me a light kiss on the lips. He pulled away and walked in another direction over to dresses, "Do you like this one?"

"Actually its not really your color," I said laughing at my own stupid joke.

"Oh ha-ha-ha so funny," he said with a smile. He handed me the dress and pushed me in the direction of the dressing room. "Hurry up please," he laughed. I got in the dressing room and there was a giant mirror. The dress was a yellow sun dress that had spaghetti straps. I slipped my cloths off and put the dress on.

I stepped out of the dressing room and turned to James, "What do you think?"

He looked at me and then said, "You look beautiful."

"does the dress look ok?"

"Yes it looks perfect," James said checking me out a few times. I smiled and walked back into the dressing room to change. I put my clothes back on and walked out. "So this is the one you're going to get?" James said taking the dress out of my hands.

"Yeah," we walked over to the counter and the lady rang up the dress. I reached into my purse to get my wallet but James already had his out.

"Don't worry I'm going to pay for it," he said with a smile.

"Well isn't your boy friend just perfect," the cashier said.

"Yes he is, but I want to pay for it," I said pulling my wallet out, but James had already paid when I finally found it. We turned to walk out, "I hate you," I said with a smile.

"Nope you love me," he said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah yeah sure what ever you say," I said laughing. We were at the mall for another hour and got a pair of shoes to match the dress. They where a pair of yellow wedges, and James got a new shirt, a new pair of jeans, and a new pair of vans which I paid for since he paid for my outfit. We stopped for lunch in the food court and got pizza. "So what time are we leaving tonight."

"Seven, so start getting ready at six," he said with a mocking laugh.

"You're the one who takes an hour not me," I said pushing his shoulder lightly.

"That's true," he said with a smile. We finished our pizza and headed back to the apartment.

When we got back it was around twelve and the guys had gotten a call from Gustavo saying they had to have an emergency band meeting. James promised he would be back in time to pick me up and that he would be ready before he got here. He gave me a kiss as he left and promised again. I waited wondering what I could do for the next seven hours. I hated how long there emergency band meetings took. They where always being called in for new songs or crazy things that the CEO Author Griffin came up with. They always took forever between Gustavo yelling the guys freaking out and having to fix every thing it would take forever.

I decided to take a shower and do my hair. I took as long as I could in the shower as possible listening to the radio and dancing around singing into the back scrubber.

Just as I was going to wash my hair the song what I really want to say by varsity fan club came on and I smiled thinking of what happened the day James and I kissed and he told me he loved me.

_[Thomas:]_  
><em>I say I don't care, but it makes me crazy when you're not there... I say I don't<em>  
><em>Need you next to me... I say I don't need your touch, I say you don't mean that much,<em>  
><em>I say this love don't mean a thing<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>What I really wanna say is you stay on my mind and I die everytime that you're not around<em>  
><em>Me... What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart, but I stop whenI start-keep it locked<em>  
><em>Inside me... What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud get themessage through...<em>  
><em>What I really wanna say is I love you<em>

_[Jayk:]_  
><em>I say I could live without you, but my mind's all tied up in thoughts about you... I say<em>  
><em>I won't let you get to me (yeah, yeah)... But everytime I'm with you, I get so caught up in you,<em>  
><em>I say this love ain't what I need<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>What I really wanna say is you stay on my mind and I die everytime that you're not around<em>  
><em>Me... What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart, but I stop when I start-keep it locked<em>  
><em>Inside me... What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud get the message through...<em>  
><em>What I really wanna say is I love you<em>

_[David:]_  
><em>Why can't I (why can't I) say what I'm thinking (sy what I'm thinking)... Why must I (why must I)<em>  
><em>Hide what I'm feeling... I'll tell you I don't care at all<em>

_[Drew:]_  
><em>What I really wanna say is you stay on my mind and I die everytime that you're not around me<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart, but I stop when I start-keep it locked<em>  
><em>Inside me... What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud get the message through... What I<em>  
><em>Really wanna say, what I really wanna say, what I really wanna say now baby... What I really<em>  
><em>Wanna do now baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby... What I really wanna show in my heart... What<em>  
><em>I really wanna say... What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud get the message through... What<em>  
><em>I really wanna say is I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

As the song ended I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room. I put on the dress and blow dried my hair. I decided that I would curl it and give my bangs a little bump. By the time I finished curling all of my hair I still had thirty minutes left till James was supposed to get back so I did my makeup. I didn't want to go over board so I did a think layer of eyeliner on the waterline a little mascara and some light yellow eye shadow. I finished by putting on some lip gloss and then I heard a knock at the door.

I smiled to myself and skipped to the door. I opened the door to find a stunning James with a beautiful bouquet of pink and yellow daisies . I smiled and he looked at me, "You ready?" he said handing me the flowers.

"Yes just let me get these in some water and we can head out," I said running to the kitchen and filling the vase with water and then putting the flowers in the water and placed it on the counter. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. "So are you going to tell me where it is we are going?"

"Nope," he said warping his arm around my waist as we entered the elevator. He gave me a light kiss, "you'll love it I promise, now stop worrying," eh gave me a hug and as the doors opened he practically ran to the car.

"So I'm sensing your excited," I said as he smiled and opened the door for me.

He got in and simply said, "Yes."

"Can you at least give me one hint as to were it is we are going?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Lets say it reminds me of home and when we were kids," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah that helps," I said crossing my arms pretending to be mad at him.

"you know your not mad at me," he said pulling my arm lose and holding my hand. I looked at him and smiled he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I smiled and he pulled out of the space. We pulled up to a parking lot that had a dirt trail that lead into a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"The starting point of our date," James said as he came around to my side and took my hand. We walked a little ways into the dirt bath and it looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind the trees. We stopped and I looked at James.

"what are we-" as I started my sentence I was cut off by the sound of hours hooves. I turned my head and saw a hours and carriage coming.

"Your carriage awaits," James said holding out his hand. I took it smiling. We got into the carriage and James spoke to the driver, "Once around the trail please."

"Yes sir," the driver said and James leaned back in the seat and wrapped his arm around me and took a hold of my hand with his other.

"Having fun so far?" James asked.

"Yes actually I am thank you for asking," I said giving him a kiss.

He deepened the kiss and held it longer then I was expecting. He let go of my hand and pulled me closer to him. I swung my legs around put thing them over his sort of sitting on his lap. We pulled away to breath and he looked around. He smiled at me and reached under the seat he handed me a satin eye mask. "Here put this on," he said.

"Why?" I asked wondering what he was up to.

"Just trust me and put it on," he said. I took it from him and the carriage stopped. I heard James step down and then he said, "Here take my hand Ill help you down."

I took his hand and then he helped me down. When my feet touched the ground he picked me up bridal style I laughed and he began to walk. It seamed like it was a long walk but eventually he let me down and took the blind fold off. We were in the center of a giant wooden play area of a park. There was a beautiful pick nick set up with candelas, and twinkle lights.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him and simply said, "yes," a single tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away and gave me a kiss.

He took my hand and lead me over to the blanket. We sat down and he pulled out the food. First he pulled out two campaign glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. He pulled out two ham, cheese, and lettuce sandwiches our favorites, and then two chocolate cupcakes that looked homemade with chocolate icing and read lettering that said J+K=3. I smiled and looked at him. He took out the plates and unwrapped the sandwiches. "Did you make the cupcakes?"

"Actually Kelly made them homemade but I did the frosting," he said with a shy smile. We ate our sandwiches and talked a little.

"You know the whole emergency band meeting we had today," James said looking at me.

"Yeah what was that about," I asked wondering how he got all of this done and still had the meeting.

"Well this is actually what we were doing," he said gesturing to all of the decorations.

"Wow so the guys helped you with all of this," I said looking around at how nice it all looked.

"Yeah I don't think I could of done it with out them," he said as he looked at everything. "Well Carlos didn't help as much but he made it entertaining," he said with a light laugh.

"What did he do?"

"He went down the slide like twenty times and then got lost in the maze area," he said as he recalled the memories.

"Sounds like him." I said laughing, we finished our food and then we were looking up at the stars.

"Katie?" James asked looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"But there isn't any music playing," I said as we sat up. James helped me up and then he pulled out a remote from his pocket and hit a button on it. Music streamed in from no where and he took me in his arms and we swayed back and fort to the soft piano. "So in the car you said that we were going to a place that reminded you of when we where kids, how is it that all of this reminded you of that?"

"Well you remember the park back in Minnesota right, the one we all used to take you too when we where ten and you where eight?"

"Yeah."

"Well when you had agreed to go out with me I figured we could do something that we would both love that we used to do back in Minnesota, and that was going to the park and when I found this one I loved how it reminded me of that old park so I set it up to where we would have the whole park to ourselves and could do what ever we wanted, and I made sure we took the long way here so that we could enjoy the ride too." he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled at the thought of being back home and going to the park with the guys. We would play tag all the time and they would take turns pushing me on the swing even though they would of rather been playing. I had taken my shoes off before we had started eating so I was dancing bear foot. I got an idea and pulled away from James letting go of him. I reached out in front of me and pushed his shoulder lightly, "Tag your it," I said as I turned and ran up a set of stairs that lead to the slide I slid down laughing as James came running after me. I ran to one of the swinging platforms and stood there as he ran after me. I smiled as he got closer and he thought I wasn't going to run so he slowed down. Bad move I ran in the other direction to the maze area.

I ran through a tunnel and then up some stairs. Heard him coming after me and I looked down from where I was, "you know you wont catch me."

"yes I will," he said in a determined voice. He came up the stairs and I decided I was going to let him win. He ran to me and picked me up. "I win," he said kissing me.

"great now lets go play on the swings," I said taking his hand and going down a slide that lead out of the maze. We played on the swings for a while and then we played on every thing else. We spent at least two hours playing like little kids and running around. By the time we were both out of breath James had looked at his watch.

"Uh-oh its almost eleven," he said.

"Crap we need to call Kendall so he doesn't freak out," I said pulling out my phone.

"Right you call Kendall and ill start cleaning up," he said, I walked away from him to speak to Kendall alone just incase he was mad.

He answered on the third ring, "Hey, are you guys ok?" he asked sounding worried instead of mad like I though he would.

"Yeah we're fine, we were actually about to leave but I wanted to call you to make sure you wouldn't be mad or any thing," I said.

"I'm not mad I figured you guys would take long considering how much you two loved the park back in Minnesota."

"Ok well we're about to leave so don't wait up ok you need to get some rest."

"Yes mom," he said in a sarcastic tone I smiled.

"What ever Kendall, love you buy."

"Love you too baby sister," he said and then we both hung up.

"Ok are you ready to go?" James asked holding the picnic basket that I was guessing had all the lights since it was now only lit by the lights on the posts.

I slipped my shoes on and we walked back to the car the short way which was like ten feet away from the picnic table area used for parties.

When we had finally gotten back to the palm woods I was so tired. The lobby was pretty empty except for the few light night swimmers and the night manager. James and I got into the elevator and I leaned against him so tired. We got to the apartment and I gave him a good night kiss and went to my room to get my clothes to take a quick shower in my bathroom and then go to bed.

After I got out I headed to bed with a smile on my face it really had been the perfect first date.

~James' POV~

After I gave Katie a good night kiss I took a shower and then headed to bed. I wasn't that sleepy but I knew that was only because of how happy I was that I had really pulled off the perfect first date.

**THE END **

**Lol ok so it is like really long at least I think it is but I love the way it came out I think its really cute but let me know what you think so Review please :D ^_^ PS I think there might be a third but idk what do you think.**


End file.
